OCteamML
OCteamML is a design effort by Michela Contini and Alessandro Rigolon, for The Leading Edge Competition. This project is a proposal for a Nature Museum, located in the Orance County Great Park, CA. Location Irvine, California, USA Project description P r o v i s i o n a l . P r e c a r i o u s . These are the words that came from our analysis. Nature comes back to this place, again, after El Toro. Nature becomes virgin once again, here. V i r g i n . W h a t k i n d o f n a t u r e i s t h i s ? It's harsh, rough, dry, but also lively, warm, sunny. The ocean is there, but not so near. The mountains, rocky, lay down there, on the circular horizon. W h o l e . ''' '''W h i c h r e l a t i o s h i p s b e t w e e n m a n a n d n a t u r e ? Nature is wild, once again, man is a colonizer, a r e - c o l o n i z e r . Man needs a place to live, to settle down. C o n f o r t a b l e . H o w i s t h e f i r s t c o l o n y ? P r o v i s i o n a l . P r e c a r i o u s. Things are getting clear. The colonizer has few equipments. T h e c o l o n i z e r n e e d s t o r e s p e c t n a t u r e . W h o w e r e t h e c o l o n i z e r s ? The Spanish? The first ranches? The California Mission System, or later, the Irvine Ranch Company established agricoltural operations. N o t p r o v i s i o n a l a t a l l . C o u l d w e g o b a c k a l i t t l e m o r e ? Yes, we could. The Natives were here a long long time ago... They lived a nomadic life, following their way, in harmony with nature. R e s p e c t f u l . W e c a n n o t l i v e l i k e t h e N a t i v e s . Instead we can learn their way to relate with nature. The way their "buildings" belonged to the site, gave an answer to the climatic conditions. T h e t e e p e . ''' '''W h a t i s a t e e p e ? The teepe is a kind of tent, with strong symbolic features related with nature. The circular form reminds nature. The superior opening has a relationship with the fireplace. C o m m u n i t y . T h e l a n s c a p i n g . We choose not to emphasize one of the directions, because the landscape is all around. Radial stripes depart from the fireplace, alternate, artificial vs. natural. D u a l i t y . I n d e c i s i o n . In the struggle between artificial and natural noone prevails. Man studies nature, scientifically. Artworks and local essences. Emotional approach to nature. H a v e b o t h . T h e b u i l d i n g . The nine "slices" welcome the stories that will take place here. One, the main entrance, is opened to the landscape, and looks to the Snack Bar. A h u m a n l i g h t . T h e f i r e p l a c e . The idea of circularity is expressed in the central space, the lobby. A meeting place. A stairway leads the visitor to the central skylight, the belvedere. W a t c h a l l a r o u n d . F l e x i b i l e .'''The museum doesn't have a set course. Nature is cyclic, maybe chaotic, not linear at all. The interior and exterior circulation is totally free. The "slices" can be opened dismantling easily the textile walls. '''H a p p e n i n g s . T h e o r i e n t a t i o n . In the californian climate the main problem is to provide shading from direct glare. The museum requires undirect light. The most favourable sides are north and east. D i s p l a y . T h e o r i e n t a t i o n 2 . The classrooms open directly to the riparian corridor, looking westwards, shaded by vertical brise-soleil. The service spaces are located in the south side.' C l o s e d .' T h e t e e p e - l i k e s h a p e . The central skylight provides natural ventilation during the summer. The Dt between the upper and the lower zone create convective movements. H e a t r i s i n g . T h e r e s i d u a l z o n e s . Between the "slices" the shading is provided by the shape. The "slices" help one another. Many windows have been placed there, to catch undirect light. F o r f r e e . T h e e x t e r i o r s p a c e s . The main one is covered by a roof. This makes it a pleasant place to stay. It works like a filter. The sculpture garden is shaded by the building in the long summer afternoons. O u t s i d e . T o s e t t l e s o f t l y o n e a r t h. The building aims to be reversible. Most of the materials can be recycled and some are recycled them selves. A f t e r a l l , e v e r y t h i n g c o m e a n d g o . Drawings *Image:oc1.jpg First *Image:oc2.jpg Second *Image:oc3.jpg Third External links *Leading Edge Competition official website (English) Category:Projects in USA Category:Projects in Orange County Category:Cultural Buildings